fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The 7 Magic Orbs
Paper Mario: The 7 Magic Orbs is a upcoming Paper Mario game for the Wii U. It is revolved around Mario trying to revive the 7 Magic Orbs that keep the colors of the world intact. Story Prolouge: The Adventure Unfolds Mario receives a invitation to Raleon City, a city known to keep color in the universe from turning black. Once Mario reaches Raleon City, he notices that the color in Raleon City is turning black. Mario heads to Raleon Museum, where Queen Pastel is currently at. At Raleon Museum, Mario sees Queen Pastel and a Rollidillo named Brushina being attacked by 3 Goombas led by a evil Monty Mole named Sir Moleburt. After beating King Moleburt and his 3 Goombas, Queen Pastel and Brushina thank Mario. Brushina joins Mario's party as thanks. Mario uses Brushina's tattle abilities to find the secret entrance to the Magic Orbs room. In the Magic Orbs room, Mario notices that the colors of the orbs are fading along with the color of Raleon City. Queen Pastel tells Mario that the reason she invited Mario was because that the colors of the 7 orbs were fading and that Mario needed to use the magic paintings to teleport through 7 magic paintings to revive the colors of the 7 Magic Orbs. Chapter 1: Secret Of Blast Fort Mario and his partner head inside the first painting, which leads them to Daleana Town, a town known for its giant flowers and Suggis (a new species based on a dung beetle). Mario asks all the villagers if they have seen Green Paint, but none have heard of the paint. Mario heads to the house of Ekuma, the eldest of the Suggis. Ekuma tells Mario that he has the color, but will only give it to the person who brings his son back from Blast Fort, which he was taken to by Blastrok. Mario decides to go to Blast Fort to get back Ekuma's son. Mario heads past the trail that is filled with Goombas, Koopas, Fuzzies, and Pincer Suggis. Mario meets a Zaler (a new species based on a lemon) named Quizzi, who makes a quiz for Mario. If you get a question wrong, you will have to fight 3 Goombas. If you get all the questions right, Quizzi opens the gate across Blast Moat. After avoiding close calls with cannonballs that could hurt Mario by 2 HP if he touches one, Mario reaches the entrance to Blast Fort. At Blast Fort, Mario and Brushini find a young Suggi named Staggum who is also searching for Ekuma's son, but has his arm stuck in a crack in the wall. Mario searches for something to remove Staggum and find Stag Jelly, which is found by defeating a Clubba in the 3rd room you find. By bringing the Stag Jelly to Staggum, he gets unstuck and joins Mario's party. At the top floor, Mario faces Blastrok, A Suggi that loves using bombs, and wins. Blastrok guides Mario to Ekuma's son, Alex, and then presses the self destruct button. After Mario escapes the fort in less than 3 minutes, the Fort explodes and Staggum gets blown out of the painting and gets arrested by Raleon Police for kidnapping. Mario and friends return Alex to Ekuma and Ekuma gives Mario the Green Paint, which restores the Green Orb and all the green in Raleon City. Chapter 2: Desert Dilema The second painting sends Mario into the middle of Wenzome Desert. Mario heads through Ninjis, Pokeys, Pansers, and Bandits untill he reaches Arabula Town. Mario asks all the residents (they are Ninjis, Koopas, and Boos), but has no answer of where the Red Paint '''is. Mario then finds a wanted paper that has a picture of Mario and Staggum on it. While Mario is confused on what is going on, Ninji police arrest Mario and Staggum. At the Arabula Prison, Mario finds a boots upgrade that allows Mario to ground pound and break cracks in the ground. Using this new ability, Mario and Staggum break out of of prison and head into a secret area where Mario finds a Boo on the run named Barton. Barton says that like Mario and Staggum, he was framed by a evil Ninji lawyer named Cloakdagger. Barton joins Mario's party to hope to end Cloakdagger's career and evil plans. Barton takes Mario to The Red Wiggler Saloon, a saloon south of Arabula Town. Barton introduces Mario to Molis, a female Suggi bartender. Molis tells Mario that Cloakdagger is using the '''Red Paint to hypnotize judges and other pepole to do his bidding. Molis prepares a cannon so that she can launch Mario and friends to Arabula Palace, the capital of Arabula Town and the hideout of Cloakdagger. After getting Brushina and getting to the Red Wiggler Saloon, Mario gets launched out of the cannon and into Arabula Palace, Mario has to use Barton's ability to hide from Ninji Guards and cameras. At the gate to Cloaakdagger's room, Mario has to solve a puzzle involving Staggum's punching ability and cannonballs, which Staggum can punch back to try to break the lock that locks Mario from Cloakdagger's room. After doing the puzzle (which turns into a minigame for Raleon Arcade as a game involving Staggum to win against Goomboss in Ping Pong involving giant ping pong balls), Mario faces against Cloakdagger while he is using the Red Paint '''to transform himself into a Arabian Genie. After defeating Cloakdagger, Barton heads outside to the window to tell everyone that all of Cloakdagger's cases were rigged because he was using the '''Red Paint to hypnotize everyone. Mario and friends are pardoned and Mario is given the Red Paint. Chapter 3: Ocean In Motion The third painting puts Mario in Ezule Port. Mario easily spots the Yellow Paint, being held by Naval Piranha. Naval Piranha plans to use the power to flood Ezule Port. Mario warns all the villagers (they are Suggis, Boos, and Whomps), but they think Mario is telling a lie. Mario finds a Whomp named Duken who believes Mario, but Duken is extremely silent because her mouth got stuck with peanut butter. After Mario finds some Unsticker, he brings it to Duken, who he learns is extremely chatty. After a long talk (of which Mario sleeps through), Duken joins Mario's party. Duken says to Mario that Naval Piranha is invincible unless Mario destroys her roots, which are in the Sunken Baseball Field. Mario has a miniboss fight on the way there with Blastrok before Blastrok flees out of the painting. After a fight with all 12 of the Piranha Roots, Mario heads to Ezule Port, but all the colors except for red and green have vanished. Unfortunately, Naval Piranha is all red and green, so you still have to fight her. After defeating her, Mario gets a phone call from Queen Pastel that the vanishing color is expanding and that Mario has to hurry up on restoring the color, otherwise the color demon, Noir would suck all the color of the world, thus making the world unsustainable for any life. Queen Pastel tells Mario the legend of how all colors were made, and who Noir was. Noir is a French color demon who sucks all color from living things, making things so dull and boring that they die. Mario has to find the 4 other paints. With that, Mario grabs the Yellow Paint. Chapter 4: TBA Chapter 5: TBA Chapter 6: TBA Chapter 7: TBA Finale: TBA Orbs The 7 Magic Orbs are powered by 7 special paints (Identified by Bold text). When Mario gets one of these paints, one of the Orbs is restored and Mario gains a new special attack. Each special attack costs some paint, and after each chapter, Mario gets more storage for paint. Paint can be restored by doing stylish attacks, like pressing A when Mario jumps on a enemy or pressing the Wii U Gamepad when Brushina rolls at a enemy. *Green Orb: This orb allows Mario (if successful) to put all enemies to sleep. Sleeping enemies can't attack, but restore 1 HP each turn. *Red Orb: This orb allows Mario to turn a enemy into 10 FP and 5 HP. *Yellow Orb: This orb charges Mario and his partner, so they can deal more damage the next turn. Characters *Mario: The main character of the story. He is forced to be in every battle as the main hero. He can get boot and hammer upgrades that increase his Attack. **Crush Boots: A upgrade to Mario's boots that allow Mario to ground pound on cracks on the ground. In battle, Mario can ground pound on the floor, causing a shock wave that damages and stuns enemies. **Whirlwind Hammer: A optional hammer upgrade that can make Mario spin without the Spin Badge. In battle, Mario can use this hammer to make a whirlwind that blows away some enemies. *Brushina: A Rollidillo that was saved by Mario at the Raleon Museum and decides to help Mario. She can tattle characters and objects and can find secret passages. In battle, she can tattle enemies and do a roll attack that damages all ground enemies. Here is her Moveset: **Roll: She rolls at a enemy on the ground with maximum speed. Has a 30% chance of stunning the enemy. **Tattle: Tattles the enemy and adds it to the Enemy List. All enemies tattled show their HP and name. **Thunder Roll(Needs Bronze Rank and 3 FP): Uses thunder and rolls over all ground enemies. All ground enemies are stunned. **Rocket Roll(Needs Silver Rank and 6 FP): Brushina paints a rocket that comes to life and rolls on it, causing all air enemies to land on the ground. **Paintify(Need Gold Rank and 2 FP): Brushina pulls out her brush and paints a copy of herself. Both of the Brushinas roll through the enemies. The painted one takes care of ground enemies while the real Brushina takes care of air enemies. All enemies are stunned. *Staggum: A brave, but overconfident Suggi that helps Mario because Mario freed him from a crack in the wall with Stag Jelly. Staggum can break rocks and punches down trees in the field. Here is his Moveset: **Punch: Staggum punches a enemy on the ground. Armored enemies lose their armor from his punch. **Boulder Throw: Staggum throws a boulder that can enemies from a distance. Great for dealing with enemies in the air or enemies that have spikes. **Seismic Toss(Needs Bronze Rank and 2 FP): Staggum grabs a ground enemy and flings it at a air enemy. Both enemies are hurt and are dizzy, which means their attacks sometimes miss. **Fist Charge(Needs Silver Rank and 3 FP): Staggum charges his arms, which increases his Attack by 3 for the next attack. **Big Ball Of Terror(Needs Gold Rank and 8 FP): Staggum pulls out his boulder and attacks at full force, punching enemies in the air and removes their method of staying in the air, and automatically defeats most ground enemies. *Barton: A Boo that was blamed by everyone because of Cloakdagger of stealing. Barton can make Mario and himself invisible to get past enemies. Here is his Moveset: **Slap: Barton slaps the enemy. The attack has a 10% chance of making the enemy soggy. Soggy enemies sometimes miss and take 3 damage every turn. **Invisibility(Needs 2 FP): Makes Mario and Barton invisible for a turn. Invisibility means all attacks will miss. **Scare(Needs Bronze Rank and 5 FP): Barton tries to scare the enemies so scared that they flee. Some enemies don't flee. **Pink Boo Split(Needs Silver Rank and 2 FP): Splits Barton into 2 Pink Boos, which both attack different enemies. **Thief(Needs Gold Rank and 6 FP): Barton steals a item or badge from the enemy. Sometimes Barton fails to steal the item or Badge. *Duken: Duken is a Whomp that talks way too much. She can flatten Mario so that he can slip through small passages. Here is her Moveset: **Flatten: Duken flattens a enemy while also dealing damage. Flattened enemies have half attack and defence. **Kiss(Needs 3 FP): Duken kisses Mario, restoring HP to him. **Whimp Wall(Needs Bronze Rank and 2 FP): Duken creates a wall of Whimps that can hold up to 15 HP before breaking. **Quake Stomp(Needs Silver Rank and 5 FP): Duken creates a earthquake, which damages and stuns all ground enemies without making contact. **Stampede(Needs Gold Rank and 3 FP): Duken creates a stampede of Whimps that attack ground enemies and knocking them at all air enemies. *TBA Enemies Regular Enemies Example: Enemy Name - Tattle Log #Goomba - The underling of underlings. You have handling these since 1985 Mario. HP is 2, Attack is 1, Defence is 0. #Monty Mole - No tattle log because this enemy is only summoned into the battle by Sir Molebert, which is before you get Brushina. HP is 3, Attack is 1, Defence is 0. #Koopa - This creature is a Koopa. Koopas are known for being cowards and protect themselves with a shell. HP is 4, Attack is 1, Defence is 1. You can reduce his defence to 0 by jumping on it, which knocks him on his back. #Fuzzy - A strange forest creature that acts like a vampire. We're lucky he isn't a vampire. He can use a attack which drains your HP to heal himself, though. HP is 2, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. If you try to jump on it, you will get hurt by its spikes. Try using your hammer to hit it without getting hurt, Mario. #Pincer Suggi - A native Suggi that hasn't become modernized at all. HP is 4, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. He is on a boulder that is unbreakable by your hammer, so try jumping on the Pincer Suggi instead of attacking the boulder idiotically. #Clubba - A guard that guards items in the various rooms of the Blast Fort. HP is 6, Attack is 1, Defence is 0. It can switch it's clubs position to protect himself from either hammers or jumps. When it is vertical, use your hammer. When it is horizontal, jump on it. #Drum Beetle - A Suggi that works for Blastrok and uses a drum to blast our eardrums. HP is 5, Attack is 2, Defence is 1. Use Staggum's punch attack to break its armor and reduce it to 0 Defence. #Ninji - This is a Ninji, Mario. HP is 5, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. Ninjis can use smoke bombs to make himself dodgy. Dodgy enemies sometimes dodge our attacks, so use a move that is guaranteed to hit like Staggum's Sesmic Toss or my Tattle, of which I am doing myself right now. Too bad Tattle doesn't damage enemies. #Pokey - Pokeys are cacti which resides in deserts. HP is Unknown, Attack is 1, Defence is... well the only way to defeat it is to get the Pokey Head to be the only segment. You can get the segments to fall down by using Staggum's Punch attack to knock the segment away. If you try to jump on it, you will get hurt. #Panser - A Panser is a flower that thrives in deserts. HP is 5, Attack is 3, Defence is 0. Beware the Panser's fire attack. It does 4 to 6 damage AND sets us on fire. If we are on fire, we take 5 damage every turn for 3 turns. We can (luckily) jump over the fireballs to avoid them. #Bandit - This is a...(Tattle log is taken by Bandit, and is scribbled on before being given back to Brushina). HP is 5, Attack is 1, Defence is 1. Bandits take items and Coins and flee the next turn. If you jump on it before he flees, the items and Coins are returned to you. #Salad - What the neck is a salad doing as a enemy!? Anyway, HP is 10, Attack is 1, Defence depends on the enemies in the battle. For each enemy excluding itself, it has 1 more defence. Without enemies, it only has 1 defence. #Sandmaw - Sandmaws are creatures made of sand that only appear in sand. HP is 6, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. Sandmaws take double damage from fire, but is resistant to my thunder attacks. #Nok-Nak - Nok-Naks are Bomb-Ombs made of clay that explode if angered. HP is 8, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. If Nok-Naks are attacked directly, it will get angered. When this happens, use the Green Orb to put it asleep and make it calm again. #Dull Bones - Dull Bones are Dry Bones that are pretty dull. HP is 9, Attack is 2, Defence is 1. It has a 10% chance to come back to life when defeated, so you might have to defeat him again. #Lawyer Koopa - A Koopa that goes to court every day. HP is 8, Attack is 1, Defence is 2. Do what you did to the Koopas and put it on the back, where he has 0 Defence. #Diver Goomba - This Goomba uses a snorkel to breathe under water. HP is 12, Attack is 3, Defence is 1. If you can find some way to knock down his snorkel, he dies instantly. #Blooper - Bloopers are squids that are from the sea. HP is 9, Attack is 2, Defence is 1. It has a attack which it spurs ink that damages Mario and also make him inky. Inkyness makes you unable to use items and make him miss some attacks for 5 turns, so be careful when you fight him. #Cheep-Cheep - Cheep-Cheeps are fish that live in every ocean in the world. HP is 10, Attack is 2, Defence is 1. When Cheep-Cheep's mouth is open, use Staggum's punch to decrease his defence by 2. #Umibozu - A sea spirit that protects treasures and secret items. HP is 40, Attack is 12, Defence is 5. If you give it Dolphin Candy before you fight it, it calms down and has 10 HP, 3 Attack, and 1 Defence. It has a laser eye attack and can also attack by summoning Waterwraiths. #Waterwraith - A mysterious sea monster summoned by a Umibozu. HP is 15, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. It is unique to enemies of the sea because it is the only one with no defence, but if you jump on it, you take damage and get soggy. Try attacking it with Staggum's Boulder Throw. #Guppi - A baby Suggi that spends time in the water untill it grows up. HP is 1, Attack is 1, Defence is 9. Use fire attacks to remove his armor and then attack it to defeat it. #Piranha Root - The roots of Naval Piranha. HP is 12, Attack is 1, Defence is 1. It heals itself by 6 HP every turn, so deal a lot of damage to defeat it. #Colorless Goomba - A Goomba that lost all its color and has became colorless. HP is 10, Attack is 4, Defence is 1. Beware his bite attack, which has a 10% chance of taking down Mario instantly by draining his color. #TBA Bosses #Sir Molebert - No Tattle Log because this is before you get Brushina. HP is 8, Attack is 2, Defence is 0. #Blastrok - A Suggi that rules Blast Fort and has kidnapped Ekuma's son. HP is 20, Attack is 3, Defence is 1. Use Staggum to punch through Blastrok's armor to make him weak temporarily. After a few turns, however, his armor regenerates so you will have to punch him again. #Djinji - Cloakdagger is using the Red Paint to turn himself into a genie. HP is 35, Attack is 3, Defence is 1. Djinji uses his own magic lamp to summon random enemies. It could be any enemy from Blast Moat or Wenzome Desert. Even after Djinji is defeated, you still have to defeat the enemies he has summoned. #Blastrok (2) - Wait, didn't we face and defeat him in Blast Fort? Anyway, HP is 35, Attack is 3, Defence is 2. Do what you did with the last battle with him. He has a new move that does 8 HP of damage to everyone, but we can jump to dodge it. #Naval Piranha - This is Naval Piranha, Mario. I think you and Yoshi fought her when you were a baby. HP is 40, Attack is 5, Defence is 1 if the head is on land and 2 if it is in the air. You can jump on her to knock her head on the floor, which for a strange reason lowers her defence. She can spit water that makes you soggy, Mario, so watch out. #TBA Areas Raleon City Hub *Raleon City Central *Raleon City Museum *Raleon Arcade(You play minigames that you played during the story here. Unlocked by beating Chapter 1.) *Flea Market(The shop of this game. The items for sale change every 2 hours.) *Merlee's Shop(This shop has you giving coins to Merlee to upgrade your partners. 50 Coins for Bronze Rank, 100 Coins for Silver Rank, And 500 Coins for Gold Rank. Each rank adds 20 HP to the 10 HP the character starts with and gives them a new skill.) *Paintbrush Cafe(The area of the game where you meet Soufleka. Soufleka mixes up 2 items to make a new item.) Daleana Woods *Daleana Town *Ekuma's House *Daleana Woods *Blast Moat *Blast Fort *Blast Fort Roof(The Boss Arena for Blastrok) Arabula Town *Wenzome Desert *Arabula Town *Arabula Jail *Wiggler Passage *The Red Wiggler Saloon *Arabula Palacce *Cloakdagger's Hideout(The Boss Arena for Djinji) Ezule Port *Ezule Port *Ezule Beach *Atlas Ocean *Lost City Of Blooplantis(Boss Arena for the second battle against Blastrok) *Sunken Baseball Field *Ezule Bridge(Boss Arena for Naval Piranha) Badges Scatterd around the game are badges. Badges change gameplay by adding effects to Mario. Mario has a BP limit of 12. *Flare Badge: Unlocks a skill for Mario that costs 3 FP. The move causes Mario to use a Fire Flower to become Fire Mario and shoot up to 3 fireballs at enemies. Equipment cost is 1 BP. *HP Up Badge: If collected, instead of being put in the badge menu, this is automatically equipped to Mario for 0 BP. The badge boosts Mario's HP by 5. Mario can equip up to 10 of these badges for a additional 50 HP to the max amount of HP a fully leveled Mario can have, which is 80. *Guide Badge: When Mario or his friends attack, this badge activates and tells the perfect timing for a stylish attack. Equipment cost is 2 BP. *Peril Badge: If Mario is at low HP, This badge activates and makes Mario less likely to be hit by enemies. Equipment cost is 1 BP. *Spin Badge: Using this badge, Mario can spin to make enemies Dizzy when he touches the enemy. Equipment cost is 1 BP. *Coin Badge: Using this badge, Mario gets twice the Coins at the end of every battle. Equipment cost is 1 BP. *Hover Badge: If using this with the Spin Badge, Mario can spin across gaps. If not, Mario just falls slower. Equipment cost is 3 BP. *Swimmer Badge: Mario can't get soggy. Equipment cost is 1 BP *Umibozu Badge: This Badge is found in a secret area. This badge deals triple damage to Umibozus. *Restore HP Badge: This badge restores Mario by 10 HP every turn in battle. After every battle with this badge, Mario gets his HP fully restored. Equipment cost is 3 BP. Gallery Paper Mario 1.jpg|Mario New Paper Goomba.png|Goomba Paper Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Ninjiaasdfsddsdgsdgsdgs.png|Ninji Paper Pokey.png|Pokey Red Bandit.png|Bandit Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games